In a video appliance, for example, a television receiver and display monitor, an injection molding of metal members to form a case for holding or accommodating a display panel has been proposed to enhance a recycling rate. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 10-42227 discloses a case formed by the injection molding of metal members made of magnesium alloy or the like. Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 10-336552 proposes an injection molding of a case for a large-sized video appliance with a molding machine having a small clamping force.
Regarding a mounting of a degaussing coil on the CRT, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 62-85592 and Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-284513 discloses, for example, a degaussing coil holding member aside from the holding device (case) for holding the CRT.
As the display panel of the video appliance, aside from the CRT, a plasma display panel and liquid crystal panel are used widely.
Such a conventional case for the video appliances has the following problems.
1) Generally, the case for the video appliance such as television receiver is composed of two members, that is, a front cover (front case) for mounting the display panel such as CRT, and a rear cover (rear case) for covering the rear part of the display panel. The rear cover is shaped like a container, and as the video appliance becomes larger, the projection area of the rear cover becomes wider. For an injection molding of the rear cover, therefore, a molding machine having a large clamping force is required.
2) In the case disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 10-336552, the distance form a runner section to a sprue section for pouring metal member to the final product shaping section is long. The sprue section and runner section are finally removed from the product and are unnecessary portions. If the sprue section and runner section are long, the case has a large material loss.
3) When holding a large and heavy display panel, for example, a CRT of 36-inch, the case requires a corresponding rigidity and has a wall thickness which cannot be reduced.
4) When the holding device (front case) for holding the display panel, such as CRT, and the member for mounting the degaussing coil are separate parts, the number of parts and the number of mounting steps increases and raising a cost.